Hands of Fate
by ToraRia
Summary: During, before, and after the Mushroom war, the lives of Marceline and Simon will be shown. All based on what we know now, theories of what could be, and I own nothing but the story itself. Please Read & Review & Enjoy!
1. Preface: Simon

**Hello everyone. This is my first official fanfic and so I'm open to criticism. No flaming please! R&R please!**

* * *

_Hello Princess,_

_How are you sweet heart? I'm happy to hear your studies at the university are going well. There was a snow storm that knocked out the power in the cabin Frank and I were staying in and we nearly froze in there, lucky it died down enough that we could walk back to the hotel we've been passing to go to the excavation site. Frank wouldn't stop grumbling that we should have been here instead of the cabin that was assigned to us, which is what I've been saying this whole time; he'll get over it eventually, but I won't. Thankfully this hotel is running on a backup generator, so you don't have to worry; in fact I'm currently warming up next to the heater in our room, sipping a nice hot cup of cocoa, with a warm blanket around me. The only thing that would make this better is if you were here so I could cuddle you for warmth. I miss you princess and I can't wait to see you again after we're done here. Just two more weeks and I can be in your arms again…_

Wait for me back at home Betty and be same out there.

- love Simon

Simon stared at the letter in a daze, with a look mixed with longing and affection, and a goofy grin on his face, cheek in hand and elbow on the desk, thinking about what he and Betty would do once they were together again. She said in her last letter that she had bought something special for him, she didn't say what it was or even give him a hint, only said that it was a surprise and he was sure to love it. Simon wasn't one to spoil a surprise, oh no, he loved surprises, especially Betty's…

"How long are you going to make that face? It's starting to weirding me out."

Simon sat up in surprise and hitting his back on the chair's lumbar support. With a soft groan he rubbed his back with his hand and looked at Frank who was sitting on the bed with his usual smirk. Simon could have sworn that he was taking a shower when he started writing, he couldn't have been daydreaming that long… could he?

"Yes! Your creepy grin is gone!" Frank swiped the remote of the desk where Simon was working and clicked on the TV with a triumphant grin. Obviously all hotel TVs were automatically set to the news, and it wasn't too surprising that it was talking about the Cold War. The US and Russia had a lot of tension with each other and neither had the most rational population when it came to conflict with a country that could be seen as a threat. The whole thing wouldn't have been such a big deal if one or (more preferably) neither had a nuclear and atomic bombs and leaders with a trigger finger.

Frank changed the channel, not caring about the war. He's always into what's going on with the government and knows that as long as nothing happens to either of our current leaders and the next in line don't step up right in the middle of all this tension everything will blow over eventually.

Simon sighed and neatly folded the letter before gently placing it into the envelope. He turned his attention back to Frank, "Are we just going to stay here until the snow storm stops?"

Frank turned off the TV, seeing that nothing good was on, and looked at Simon, "It stopped a while ago, but I'm going to stay in for a few more hours to give the market center in the next town over a chance to restock."

Simon raised his eyebrow questioningly, "Do you think they'd restock today, after a storm like that?"

Frank shrugged, "Probably. I can't see why not when that storm isn't the worse thing the people here normally deal with."

After a moment of thinking Simon figured he was right. Even if most travelers, like himself, weren't used to standing outside in weather like this, it's not as if the people who lived here wouldn't go out to the merchant streets to buy what they wanted, "I'll join you." _'I could find something nice for Betty out there!_' He kept that little thought to himself knowing how Frank liked to tease him about how Betty had him wrapped around her little finger.

"And we might be able to find something together, Mr. Go off without your friends and find an ancient book by yourself." Frank joked as he dug through his traveling bag.

Simon tugged at his white shirt's collar remembering how he got separated from everyone and fell in an underground cave. He still couldn't believe that dusty old book is going to get him in the newspaper before it goes into the library back in his city.

Frank pulled out a deck of cards from its box, "Want to play Craps to pass the time?"

"I thought you were going to take a nap."

He shuffled the deck and shrugged, "I was… but then I realized I'm not tired."

Simon let out a soft sigh and sat cross legged on the floor, in the middle of where their beds stood, and watched Frank sit across from him and start dealing the cards between the two of them.

After a 3 hours of card games later and Simon put the cards in his hands down, then stood up while stretching the aching joints in his arm and back as he does so, "I lost again, I'm done."

Frank chuckled to himself as he gathered all the cards into a neat little pile in his hands and stood as Simon put on his fluffy, brown coat he had stretched out on his bed next to his matching ear muffs. Placing the cards on the desk, Frank walked to his bag and put on his own white coat. Simon stood patiently at the door, putting his brown gloves on while he waited for Frank to get his things on.

After clearing it with the travel guide Simon and Frank walked to the town, which thankfully wasn't that far from their present location. They looked around the market place for a bit, Frank teased Simon a bit about not being able to stand cold weather, and they bought nothing sense nothing caught their eye.

Simon sighed know that Betty wouldn't like a lot of these thing, and the stuff she would like were out of his price range, and he wasn't in a very good mood about being outside in this weather and not getting anything out of it, he looked at Frank a little disgruntled as they sat on a frozen over fountain's edge.

Frank sighed knowing that Simon was in a bad mood. The smallest things could tick this guy off he swears, it wasn't even_ that_ cold out here. Not really in the mood to go back to the hotel just to play card games with his crabby companion, he suggested "How about we go to the docks. Someone might have pulled something valuable out of the water and not even know it.

Simon grumbled to himself but followed Frank anyway as he walked to the docks. The walk there was uneventful and Simon was loosing more of his patients by the minute, "That's it! There's nothing here, I'm going back to the hotel!" He yelled after getting a fish thrown in his face. In his rush he accidently bumps into a dock worker and makes him drop one of the items in his hands, "Oh, sorry sir, I didn't see you there." He picked up the item and saw it was a golden crown topped with three spikes and three gems in the middle of each spike, "What's this?"

Frank leaned over his should and looked at it, " 'Tis be a crown, my cranky man."

Before Simon could reply the dock worker snatched the crown out of his hands, "Don't touch this! It's tainted with magic that's been corrupted! Very dangerous in mortal hands, understand!"

Frank put his hands up in defense, "Calm down, we didn't mean any harm." He said trying to calm the man as he eyed the other crown, a duller gold topped with spikes all over and a long and skinny spike in the middle of the front.

"How much for them?" The question shocked both the dock worker and Frank. Simon didn't believe what the man said about the crown, but it did peek his interest in it. He remembered reading something about both those crowns, the two in the man's hands were more than likely fakes, but they looked so authentic he had to get it.

The man growled, "These aren't for sale! They're dangerous!"

Simon pulled out 300 dollars from his wallet, "Is this enough?"

Frank elbowed his side, "What are you doing? That's your emergency money!" he hissed.

Simon ignored him, "457 dollars, that's all I have."

The man looked at the money in Simon's hands, then at the crowns

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! R&R please and thank you! The next preface will be up after the first review, after that I'll be updating once a week!**


	2. Preface: Marceline

**This is the last preface. R&R&Enjoy please! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flaming!**

* * *

Hunson Abadeer stood at the window of his house, which stood over The Nightosphere. He looked over the pain and suffering with a content smile on his face. It took a lot to keep the suffering and chaos going, and he happily accepts the challenge to do so. It was impossible to know exactly why liked causing others pain and suffering – unless, of course, you were there when he took control of The Nightosphere.

"Daddy." His tiny half breed walked into his study with an innocent smile on her face.

_'Innocent… yes… we'll have to fix that won't we?'_ He thought to himself not yet facing his half-breed daughter, _'Soon enough my plan will come to play.'_ An evil grin spread across his face as his ingenious plan to not only corrupt his daughter but get him back into the mortal realm. Don't get this man - demon - wrong, he loved his little half-breed, and would protect her if she were to be in any _real_ danger, but he had to be sure that she could claim the throne when the time came. No child of his would grow up to be a well-adjusted and productive member of any society - unless it involved bloodshed, but otherwise that will not happen. Not under his watch!

He turned to his little girl and kneeled down to pick her up, "Hello Marceline, ready to go see mommy again?" He gave her his most authentic-looking fake smile. He hated that woman, he really did. So very much. But she was the only mortal that could bare him a child without direct intercourse for some reason, so he simply dealt the hand his was given, still is as a matter of fact.

"Mmhmm!" Marceline smiled widely in excitement, she hadn't seen her mom in over a month! She knew her mommy and daddy didn't really get along to well, and her mommy kept giving her these weird cross things whenever her daddy allowed her to visit. She just thought it was a nice and silly gift human parents gave to their children if they were only allowed to visit, that's what her daddy told her at least. She had a hole collection of them so she didn't mind, it was fun collecting those weird little cross things, sometimes there was even a little man on it!

Hunson looked at the demon who walked in with Marceline, then at the little bag he was holding, "Is that all of her stuff?" by 'all' he meant, 'is that everything I don't want to have caught up in that blast' The demon soldier nodded, "Good." He hugged Marceline tightly and whispered in her ear, "I want you to remember that no matter what happens, daddy loves you, okay?"

Marceline hugged him back, not understanding what he was talking about at all, "Okay daddy! I love you too!" Hunson chuckled softly which was followed by Marceline's innocent giggle, then the laugh of the demon soldier came in and Hunson sent glared at him, quieting the demon in less than a second.

Hunson held Marceline as they walked to the portal that led to the human realm, or more specifically, Marceline's mother's house. The living room was just on the other side. He let her down and kissed her forehead, "You'll see me again soon, don't worry."

Marceline giggle softly and kissed his cheek, "I won't!"

He nodded at the demon, signaling him to take Marceline to the mortal realm. With a quick nod, the demon took Marceline's hand and led her to the other side of the portal.

"Mommy!" Marceline ran over to the woman, who looked as though she just got out of bed, and hugged her leg.

"Marceline!?" She wasn't expecting her to be allowed back, especially without some form of notice. She quickly bent down and hugged the young child tightly, bringing her as close to herself as possible.

Marceline started swinging her arms widely after a few minutes, "I can't breathe!" her scream was muffled slightly by her mom's chest and she was released after a few second then held as her mother stood.

"Have fun while you can…" The demon muttered throwing the bag towards Marceline's mother.

The long haired woman glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean, demon?"

He sighed in exestuation, "We've been through this already, what is wrong with you!? My name is Tom! Say it with me now, Tooooooom."

"Tooooooommmmm." Marceline repeated, thinking it was a type of game.

"Get out of my house." She told Tom plainly.

Tom rolled his eyes, "You know what, I waaaaaas going to warn you about all the crazy shiz that's about to go down in a few weeks, but ya'll can forget it! I'm out, peace!" He made a peace sign with his hands and walked through the portal that closed once he left.

Marceline looked up at her mother, "What was he talking about mommy?"

She sighed, "I don't know, it more than likely wasn't anything important." She put Marceline down, "I'll go get ready and we can go play later, ok."

"Okay!" Before her mom walked into the bathroom Marceline stood on the tips of her toes and grabbed a fist full of her mom's hair, "Look! I can touch it now! I'm getting taller, yay!" She clapped excitedly.

The real reason that she could touch it was because her mom forgot to cut it, and it had already grown pass her calves. But she'd just keep it that long for a little while so her daughter could feel a bit taller.

Laughing she pet Marceline's head, "And you're only 4! Pretty soon you'll be as tall as me!"

"And I'll have long hair like you too!"

She nodded and giggled softly.

Meanwhile, in the Nightosphere, Hunson was standing over a crater filled with red liquid. You see, the Nightosphere doesn't have a direct link with the mortal realm's timeline, and there were places here that allowed you to look through what was going to happen. Hunson checks it often is he wants to know something, not forgetting that looking into future events doesn't make what he saw present in the mortal realm and he can't see anything directly involving himself, but he could see what his daughter and her mother were doing.

His face twisted in into a look of anger for a second – did I mention that he hated that women? Well he does. – and he changed the timeline to a few weeks into the future.

He grind watching the stores explode, he saw Marceline and her mother trying to escape the oncoming flames on foot like many others before the building in front of them exploded, Marceline's mother threw herself in front of Marceline, dying instantly as her body was eaten by the newly awakened flames; Marceline was knocked out by the force and didn't see her mother die protecting her and was buried under falling rubble.

As far as Hunson could tell she would be fine. He told the demons next to him to watch over Marceline in a straight timeline and to get him _only_ if she was in immediate danger. With that, he left the guards and went back to his job of reining chaos over the Nightosphere. A devil's work is never done after all.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! I hope you enjoyed! Now comment please! This Monday I'll post the first chapter!**


	3. re-doing this chapter

Re-doing this whole chapter.


End file.
